


Better Now

by romanovdanvers



Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers





	Better Now

After a mission that went wrong but still ended up successful, Nat was rushed to the hospital due to major injuries. She was brought to the operating room for emergency surgery of her ribs and a few fractured bones. After a few hours, she had finally woken up from the effects of the anesthesia. She groaned in pain as she could finally feel her injuries. "Hey... stay down" Sam said as he saw her. Steve, Sam and Bucky were with her during the mission. Thankfully, they were able to get out of danger despite their injuries. "Thanks for saving me" nat said holding her head, feeling a bit dizzy. Bucky chuckled and Steve smiled as they heard her. "We weren't the ones who saved you" Steve said. Nat opened her eyes and looked at him. "What the hell do you mean, Rogers? We were the ones who were on this mission" She said slightly mad. "Yeah but we called backup" Bucky added. Natasha groaned at the answer. "Carol came" Steve finally said. Nat looked at him. "Seems like you two still got a chance to get back" Sam said smiling softly. Nat felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the name. Her and Carol had broken up almost 2 1/2 years already. All along, she thought that the pilot had moved on and found someone else. "No matter what you'll always be the one I'll choose first" was the last words she heard from Carol before she left. A small smile creeped on Nat's lips. "You are such a dumbass, Danvers" nat said to herself. Carol was outside the room and heard everything. She smiled as she heard Nat and left quietly. She kept the smile on her face knowing that Nat was safe and alive. "Maybe one day, we'll be together again" Carol said to herself as she walked down the snowy, busy streets of New York. 


End file.
